


Who else?

by Sujuseries (Mythicalseries)



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, Soulmates, soft, yehyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27215185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythicalseries/pseuds/Sujuseries
Summary: Soulmates aren't always born. Sometimes they’re made instead.
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	Who else?

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a tiny entry for day 5 of Yehyuk week, based off of the prompt "soulmates". As always you can also find the spanish version of this on [@mari_ficseries](https://twitter.com/mari_ficseries).
> 
> I hope you like it, [Sree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petalishelf)!

People usually think soulmates are always born that way. Destined to find each other, a single person for a single other one whose paths are meant to cross in the sea of people around us. Not everyone has one and even fewer people get to find them, their own very needle in a haystack. 

But the thing is that soulmates aren't always born. Sometimes they’re made instead. 

Before their paths crossed, Hyukjae and Yesung’s souls had always been different. So very different. But as the years slowly went by, they started to share more and more memories, they started to have more things in common and laugh at the same silly things. They learned about each other’s personalities and moods, they adapted to them, managing to decipher what to do, what not to do, what to say and when to say it. 

Yesung learned to recognize when Hyukjae needed reassurance, a little scratch at the back of his head when he was stressed, in the same way that Hyukjae made it his purpose to put a smile in the older’s face whenever Yesung’s mood got down.

And before they realized it, they'd gotten closer. So close that their souls had grown together, intertwining themselves with each other, now perfect complements molded by shared laughter, patience and time. 

That’s why for self-made soulmates, things are usually progressive. Sometimes so much so that they don't even realize it, but they just follow along because it feels right. So unlike born soulmates, self-made ones don’t usually get to have an _oh_ moment. That freezing instant where born soulmates find each other in a crowd and the realization hits them. _It's you_. 

Instead, for souls like Yesung and Hyukjae’s, the lines simply start to blur little by little. Sometimes it’s a small gesture, something so natural that it feels like they've done it a million times before.

And that's exactly what happened to Hyukjae and Yesung at a deserted part of the riverbank on a late night stroll. Hyukjae got so excited that he didn’t think about it twice when he slid his hand into Yesung's, grabbing it tight to pull him along to try to get a better glimpse at something he thought he'd seen by the water. And Yesung didn't let go.

When nothing showed up in the water, however, Hyukjae's disappointed pout still made Yesung chuckle. So just as naturally as Hyukjae had gotten a hold of him, he slid up behind him, and resting his head on the younger's shoulder, he slid his hands around the other's waist and pulled him closer.

And they just stayed there, silently snuggled up together with Hyukjae’s hand covering his own as they watched the skyline get slowly brighter and the city begin to wake up. 

“Do you want to get going?” Yesung finally said in a whisper when the first rays of sunshine started to come through the buildings.

But instead of saying no, Hyukjae just grabbed his hand tighter, pressing himself even closer against him. "Can we stay here a little longer?"

Yesung smiled endearingly. He just hummed in agreement, even daring to press a light kiss on the dancer’s shoulder as he hugged him tight. "For as long as you want."

 _Of course_ , their souls must have figured, as they both sighed contentedly. _Who else would it be but you?_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated :)
> 
> Find me on Twitter as [@sujuseries](https://twitter.com/sujuseries) and [@mari_ficseries](https://twitter.com/mari_ficseries), or on CuriousCat [here](https://curiouscat.me/sujuseries) if you're shy.


End file.
